Aunque estaremos a Distancias
by Tirachi
Summary: etooo bueno este es un fanfic que hice hace un tiempo amo esta rara pareja


Capitulo 1: Primer encuentro Un d a de verano como cualquier otro un chico italiano estaba en un viaje a Jap n para visitar a un viejo amigo, su nombre era Fidio Aldena el capit n del equipo Orpheus del torneo FFI Fidio: ummm me pregunto cu nto m s tardara este avi n en llegar-se asoma por la ventana para ver el paisaje y pasar el aburrimiento-  
>Despu s de varias horas el avi n llega al aeropuerto donde lo esperaba su amigo Endou por alg n lugar Endou:-lo ve bajar del avi n y se alegra bastante de verlo- FIDIOOO POR AQU !-le gritaba desde lejos con una gran sonrisa como siempre-<br>Fidio:- escucha al chico trata de ver donde se encuentra, despu s de unos segundos logra ver al chico de cabello casta o y decide acercarse r pidamente a l -Mamoru-kun cuanto tiempo sin verte-le sonr e- Endou: si, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no vimos por ltima vez-se r e-  
>Fidio: si bastante-se r e tambi n-bueno, me llevaras al lugar que mencionaste?-le pregunta con curiosidad-<br>Endou:-segu a ri ndose, hasta que escucho la pregunta del chico casta o- eh?, qu lugar?-como era muy distra do, no recordaba lo que le menciono-  
>Fidio:-golpeo su frente con su palma en reacci n a la respuesta del chico-Mamoru-kun, acaso no recuerdas que me prometiste que me llevar as a el orfanato Sun Garden?-lo dijo con un tono molesto-<br>Endou:-al escuchar el peque o rega o de su amigo, se le refresco la memoria-aah, cierto, el orfanato-se rio avergonzado-perd n por no recordarlo Fidio: no importa- le sonr e por mil sima vez-  
>Endou: bueno no estamos demorando mucho aqu parado y la gente nos mira raro-dijo refiri ndose a la gente que los miraba feo, lo cual le provoco una risa nerviosa de ambos-<br>Sin pensarlo dos veces los dos salieron corriendo del lugar y fueron a tomar un autob s. Despu s de unas horas llegaron al orfanato al cual el chico estaba ansioso por conocer, as que, se bajaron del autob s r pidamente. Fidio miraba el orfanato con unos ojos brillosos, ya que, el orfanato ten a un hermoso jard n y una gran casa con apariencia tradicional con de esas t picas puertas que se deslizaban, Fidio estaba tan fascinado que su cara comenzaba a ruborizarse. Endou al ver la expresi n del italiano lo quedo mirado con una gota cayendo por su cara.  
>Endou: Fi-Fidio parece que te gusto mucho el lugar-aun mir ndolo con la misma cara con una gran sonrisa incomoda-<br>Fidio: um! Me encanto, es tan hermoso y tan enorme, realmente le queda el nombre sun garden-sigue mirando el lugar muy emocionado-bueno Mamoru-kun deber amos entrar, no?  
>Endou: bueno yo tuve la misma impresi n para serte honesto ejeje-rio avergonzando percat ndose de lo que le dijo el m s alto-cierto! Deber amos entrar y no quedarnos como tontos aqu -dijo tocando el timbre y esperando que salieran a abrir la reja-<br>En ese momento sali a la puerta la se orita Kira Hitomiko, una mujer joven bastante alta, de cabellos negros y largos de ojos azules, ella se acerco a la reja y atendi a los menores con una tierna sonrisa, lo cual hiso que Fidio se sonrojara levemente, lo que provoco que ella soltara una carcajada Hitomiko: Bueno entren, son bienvenidos- le sonr e a ambos chicos, los cuales entraron gustosamente-  
>Al entrar los dos chicos vieron a muchos ni os de distintas edades corriendo y jugando, tambi n se distingu an algunos como Hiroto, Reina, Osamu, Midorikawa, entre otros. Mientras Fidio iba caminando junto a Endou, vio a una peque a chica caminando junto a un gran canelo, esa chica era de blanca piel, cabellos cyan verdosos y con mechas blancas al igual que sus patillas con unos hermosos ojos del mismo color de su cabello su nombre era Sumeragi Maki mejor conocida como Maquia, Fidio quedo cautivado por la linda apariencia de la chica, lo que hiso que se detuviera y la quedara mirando fijamente, ella se percato de esto y al ver a Fidio quedo mir ndolo de la misma forma not ndose en su blanca piel un peque o sonrojo de color rosa. Despu s de unos segundos Endou se dio cuenta de que el italiano ya no estaba a su lado, as que, decidi llamarlo Endou: Fidiooo por aqu -le grito al chico agitando su brazo-<br>En ese momento Fidio le sonri a la chica, comenzando a alejarse sin perder su mirada hacia ella, en ese instante la peque a chica lo vio como se iba alejando de la misma forma aun con su cara sonrojada, se preguntaba si alg n d a lo volver a a ver 


End file.
